


Donuts & Friends

by panlee



Series: Greasy Hair Bros & Pirate Angel [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Loki tries to act indifferent but he enjoys their company, Mentioned Nick Fury - Freeform, Mentioned Scott Lang, Thor & Bucky Barnes friendship, bucky barnes & loki friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlee/pseuds/panlee
Summary: Bucky moved into sam’s apartment a little under a month ago, there really weren’t that many boundaries established since Bucky was there 80% of the time anyways.When Sam comes back from missions, he’ll usually vent about how difficult they went, or sometimes happily tell him about something hilarious that happened.Bucky, as always, is happy to listen. Except this time, Sam doesn’t even know if he was listening.After spending a few minutes talking about how frustrating his day started, he has a difficult time understanding what the hell is going on.





	Donuts & Friends

**Author's Note:**

> My summary isn’t really good but hi! My first time writing with these characters together and it was fun, it’s short and I tried not to get into it way too much just in case anyone wants a quick read :) Hope you enjoy!

Sam had a mission that day, it started early and it was nothing he and Scott couldn’t handle.

Bucky wasn’t exactly on-call for missions, as much as he insisted on being ready to go whenever needed, he eventually had a mutual agreement with Tony and Steve to let him lead a stable life just for a while longer before heading back into a _‘If you die, walk it off’_ kind of scene.

Luckily, those lines weren’t necessary that day.Although, because Sam and Scott weren’t exactly used to being with each other on the field, things went a little south and the mission didn’t exactly go as smooth as it could’ve gone.

“ _Don’t you dare throw those stupid discs at that car!_ ”

“ _I’m not gonna throw it at the car! It’ll be fine!_ ”

They were retrieving a briefcase for nick, who didn’t agree that it was a good idea to elaborate what was in that briefcase.Especially to the likes of Scott who may or may not unintentionally tell people things they aren’t supposed to know.So, Scott did not in fact throw the disc at the car.He threw it at the briefcase, the briefcase that took them an hour to find since the driver had crashed into a tree. When they did find it, they agreed that Scott turn it in, seeing as it was literally embarrassingly tiny.Returning the briefcase to it’s normal size wasn’t an option, Nick had been waiting for their return and they had already taken longer than expected.Nick complimented them, said he trusted their skills for a mission any amateur could take, and gave them an earful.Even though it was a mistake, Sam personally took most of the blame, but it was over with and he irritatedly took off to his apartment.

He tiredly sighed while opening the door, his day already off to a bad start.They have their disagreements, but there’s no doubt in Sam’s mind that he will never get tired of walking back into their home knowing Bucky would smile right at him.His jacket was hanged and his shoes were off, and he started ranting about the mission to the long haired man on the couch.

“I just- Ok, in general, I kind of like the guy, he’s cool. _Don’t ever tell him I said that_. I just wish that he’d listen to what I’m telling him when we’re out there. He’s there in the moment thinking he’s got everything handled, he’s got everything under control, right? Then the guy brings out his stupid discs and threw it at the tire. And that wasn’t even the big problem! The car was left with one less wheel and he throws _another_ disc at the damn briefcase, this time actually hitting the damn thing. And what happens? The car crashed _right_ into the tree, there was dirt,wood,and car pieces all over.It took us an _hour_ to find the briefcase, and luckily the guy driving wasn’t badly hurt or injured someone else, cause otherwise? Who knows what _else_ nick would’ve said, not that he left much out.” Sam drank from his cold bottle of water, his left arm supporting him as he leaned on the counter. He gives Bucky time to reply, keeping some thoughts to himself meanwhile.

“Hey, why haven’t you said anything?” Sam asks, frowning at not having any response from Bucky after everything he’d said. “Did I just talk to a brick wall? What’s up now?”

More silence, Sam scoffs and holds back his tongue before starting an argument. “Should I leave? Are you having a moment? ‘Cause I don’t know if you heard _anything_ I just said but if you don’t know already, I’m _really_ not in the mood to argue.” He says with a bitter tone, managing to keep his cool with this unexpected behavior from Bucky.

“My apologies dear, I’m reading something far more interesting than whatever ridiculous nonsense came out of your mouth.” Loki replies in a neutral tone, completely unbothered while reading a book.Sam, who was just about to walk away, stumbles over his feet and nearly falls.His thoughts were racing, he had several things to say but only managed to shout “ _Y- Who- What are you doing in my apartment?!_ ” Sam tries to stand tall, quickly reaching for his phone. “What does it look like I’m doing?” He responded, casually flipping the next page to his book. Sam frantically searched the small apartment, only to find no sign of Bucky, only now noticing that his shoes were gone.

“ _Where the hell are you? Call me back, now!_ ” Sam says into the phone, deeply worried about Bucky’s whereabouts.He paced back and forth countless times, shooting off as much texts to Bucky as possible. “ _You! Where is Bucky? Why are you here? What do you want?_ ” Sam shouted at Loki, his back facing Sam the entire time. Loki rolled his eyes before replying “What I want is for you to stop interrupting my reading.” He says, using a tone only a smart ass would. Sam rushed to put on his shoes and looked for his keys, Steve’s number already on the line while he waited for him to pick up. “ _Listen you son of a-_ You better _pray_ to _whatever god you believe in_ , pray to your _mom_ ,your _dad_ ,your _brother_ , or even _yourself_ , that Bucky is _perfectly fine_ from _head to toe_ when I see him.” Sam marched angrily to the door, on his way to search for Bucky and shoving his phone into his pocket after getting no answer from Steve. He stops when he hears voices on the other side of the door that was starting to unlock.

Bucky walks in, stopping himself from talking when he spots a shocked Sam in front of him.Sam looked both relieved and surprised once the door had opened, mostly surprised.Bucky was fine, from head to toe just as he had hoped, a few plastic bags in hand, with a larger and taller man standing behind him. “Y- Why haven’t you answered my calls? I sent you like a hundred texts.” Sam says in a quiet voice, just enough for Bucky to hear.Bucky was wide eyed, only making it half way through the door with his hand on the knob while holding what smelled like food. “Yeah, sorry about that. A-Are you okay? You seem a bit-“ Bucky paused, trying to read the expression on Sam’s face, feeling concerned. Thor smiled and happily waved at Sam, who was still having a hard time trying to figure out what was going on.He chuckled, returning a small wave at Thor before his facial expression turned serious when he looked back at bucky.

Using his hands to indicate the unexpected visitor in the room, he quietly asked Bucky what were two gods doing dropping by early monday morning,or more importantly _why_. Bucky let out a small breath he had nervously held, feeling relieved that Sam’s big question was one he could answer. “Last night, remember? I told you that Thor was dropping by.” Bucky smiled and walked into the room with Thor following behind. Thor politely shut the door behind them, carrying a few bags himself. “You see, when you said Thor was dropping by I thought you meant _later_ , at the avengers _compound_ , with the _avengers_.” Sam explained, smiling at how weirdly casual this situation seemed to all three of them. Still, he wasn’t exactly happy about it, he wished Bucky had been even more specific than he apparently already had. “No, I said ‘ _Thor’s gonna drop by early tomorrow but you might miss him cause you’ll probably be on your mission_ ’” Bucky replied while setting the bags on the counter, handing a few things over to Thor. Sam dryly laughed again, glancing between Bucky and Thor, and occasionally glancing back at Loki, which he still had a hard time believing was sitting on his couch. All he could think was _no_ , Bucky did not say that last night. In fact, there were barely _any_ words exchanged between them last night because Bucky had been grumpy.

After briefly reminding him of that, Bucky laughed, still rummaging through the many bags that sat in front of him. “ _No~_ , I clearly remember what I said. But hey, what’s the point now?” Bucky shrugged while eating, _and enjoying_ ,a small donut hole, offering one to Thor who happily accepted it being fed into his mouth. “You gotta try this, it’s _really_ good. Hey lo, you want anything?” Bucky slightly raised his voice so Loki would hear, he took a few steps towards Sam who was not convinced in the slightest. Bucky waved the small treat in his hand in front of sam with a smile, waiting for sam to give in so he could give it a try. Sam knew of the unexpectedly good bond Bucky had with Thor when they’d met, at this point it was nothing new to anyone who knew them. As far as he knew, they had a nice friendship and just got along easily. Their personalities worked well with one another and the next thing he knew, Bucky had a friend that wasn’t Steve. What he didn’t know is how close they apparently were. Sure, they would be the first to greet each other in a room full of people, they’d mostly talk to each other when tony had occasional ‘get togethers’, but nothing more nothing less. Now, there was a whole other side to this friendship he hadn’t known about before, just being displayed right in front of him.That or Bucky was just messing with him.

“ _Lo?_ ” Sam raised his eyebrows, looking amused. He was internally conflicted by the fact that his boyfriend was just casually feeding Thor donut holes while the man was searching for something through the bags. Not to mention calling Loki by a nickname, which _apparently_ he answers to. Loki refused bucky’s offer, continuing on with his book without a care in the world. Bucky stopped the teasing and ate the donut hole that was meant for Sam, he crossed his arms, feeling concerned for the bothered expression Sam had across his face. “Something wrong?” Bucky asked, trying not to sound like he was the one with a problem here. They were attempting to read each other’s expressions, communicating without words. Sam tried relaxing his expression and sighed, he didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, at least not in front of the two brothers. After all, this was just the first month of Bucky moving in with him, and he didn’t want to make a scene about it.They were still getting comfortable actually living together and not just have Bucky stay overnight.

Sam motioned for Bucky to follow him into their room and tiredly sat on their bed. Bucky followed right after he looked Thor with a deadly glare, stating that he should not dare finish his donuts. “You know I don’t have a problem with you having friends, I just don’t want to come home one day and walk in on some _creepy murderer_ just sitting on my couch in my- _our,_ home with no explanation whatsoever.” Sam explains, he wished he wasn’t as tired as he felt, otherwise he’d have a better explanation. Bucky was trying to understand, which he did, but he wasn’t about to run back and kick out people he’s close with because it was a little something out of the ordinary. “Yeah i see your point, I understand m’sorry. I guess should have mentioned they used to hang out at my place sometimes. We haven’t been able to see each other lately, so today just really worked out for us. I promise I’ll be more specific about it next time. Just let them hang around a while longer, yeah?” Bucky asked nervously, Sam seemed a lot more irritated than he actually was. Sam smiled at him, he admired how Bucky tries to be understanding of one’s thoughts.

At the moment, it all seemed like a silly thing, just something to laugh about. That is until he hugged Bucky and walked out of their room, only to find Loki and Thor arguing over the use of chopsticks. Which only lead to Thor accidentally breaking a few and Loki showing him their proper use. “ _Who the hell finished my donut holes?!_ ” Bucky shouted loud enough for someone across town to hear. Thor and Loki looked to each other, both guilty of the lack of donut holes. Sam looked at their expressions and laughed, both brothers pointed at each other while Bucky was frowning, mostly sad about not having any more donuts.

This was something he will probably never get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really late last night (sorry for any typos btw) because I had the sudden need for these weird friendships to interact.I didn’t put in as much effort as I could’ve, but this was purely made out of boredom at night and for fun.But I happily accept constructive criticism or any suggestions/ideas (though please refrain from saying something like “this is stupid” cause that’s just pointless) Let me know if you enjoyed! Or if you don’t like something let me know, i’m always glad to know about what I can do differently :) I will be writing stories with these characters again in the future and actually put some effort into it, thank you for reading!


End file.
